


The perfect morning. (Phan oneshot)

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Adorable, And More Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Innocence, Like seriously this is sickeningly sweet, Love mush, M/M, Might make you blush, Oneshot, adoration, appreciation, gentle kisses, so sweet you might get a cavity, sweet words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Pretty much just adorable Dan and Phil fluff.





	

Dan woke up to the sunlight pouring through the crack in the curtains like a ray of pure gold.

He yawned and stretched, then noticed there was a warm arm draped over his ribcage. A sudden smile spread across his face as he saw the flawless pale skin.

An arm that belonged to none other that his boyfriend, Phil Lester.

He rolled over, attempting to be as gentle as possible in order to not awaken his lover.

To his surprise though, he was already awake.

He looked into two gorgeous blue orbs, the sunlight reflecting off of them showing the gold and green tint in the most perfect way.

Phil stared right back into his warm, mocha brown and golden eyes and he smiled.

"Good morning, darling." He spoke softly.

"Good morning, handsome." Dan brought his hand up to gently swipe Phil's perfectly messy fringe from his eyes, Phil's arm still holding him close.

"You look so beautiful like this, Danny." Phil giggled. 

"Oh come on, you can't even see me!" Dan smiled and blushed a little, knowing Phil doesn't have his contacts in.

"I don't need to." He leaned forward and kissed Dan gently on his lips, Dan not hesitating to kiss back.

After a moment, they pulled away. They laid and stared happily, contently, into each others eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Philly." Dan broke the blissful silence, giggling when he saw Phil's cheeks redden. 

"Impossible." He smiled. "Not while yours are still in existence." Phil brought up his other hand and caressed Dan's cheek. 

"I love you, you know that?" Dan looked down at his chest and nodded.

"I really mean it, baby." He tilted his chin up and met Dan's eyes with his own.

"I never really looked forward to my future until I met you. That first hug, I saw fireworks. I knew you were my soulmate. The first kiss, unfathomable. You're so /perfect/, so beautiful, so amazing, kind, funny. I could go on and on. I don't know where I'd be without you. God, I love you so much, Dan." He pressed their lips together again, feeling how Dan's soft lips gently curved into an unmistakable smile.

"Stalking you was the best choice I ever made." Dan smiled a few moments after the kiss ended. "Talking to you on Skype is the only reason I even have a YouTube channel. Hell, YouTube is the reason you talked to me on Skype. I'm so greatful I found you. Holding you after that long time of suffering, waiting- it was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. The moment you took me into your embrace, I felt safe and warm. The first time you kissed me I melted inside. I love you more, Phil." Dan giggled. "Even if it's in a creepy stalker way."

Phil's eyes teared up when he realized just how much Dan really loved him. He pulled him in closer, their noses only millimeters apart. They sat for a long time, just staring into each others eyes.

_Appreciating._

_Adoring._

_Admiring._

_Loving._

After a while, Dan cuddled up into Phil's chest and breathed him in. He stayed there for a long time and listened to his heartbeat.

"Dan?" Phil said as he wiped a tear streak from his temple, then placed his hand back on Dan's back.

Dan pulled back a little to meet Phil's eyes with his.

"Yes, Philly?"

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

" _Marry me._ " 

"What?" Dan's eyes widened.

"I don't have a ring.. I didn't know that was gonna happen yet. We'll get matching rings, we'll have a small but perfect wedding, we'll go and eat food and laugh all night. We'll be husband and husband, after all this time. Finally." He smiled and his eyes lit up when he realized just how long he's wanted this.

He leaned in for one more kiss, unable to control his grin.

Dan smiled bigger than he ever thought possible, his eyes tearing up and his heart racing.

"Okay." He said confidentiality.

**_"Let's get married."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight here, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE <3


End file.
